


Waiting

by unknownfin



Series: Spn poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownfin/pseuds/unknownfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't wait for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

He didn't wait for me.  
He was torn away,  
no matter how tightly I  
held his body in my arms.

I'm alone, the end is near.  
I feel the wheels under the car  
swallowing the road and  
feeding me guilt.  
I can't take care of you.

He came back,  
and I didn't do anything he wanted.  
I'm dirtier than ever,  
not good, not good.  
He deserves better,  
but I still embrace him,  
even if I worry I stain him, too.

He came back  
and I still love him too much.


End file.
